Time for Revenge
by Luzy Roo
Summary: This story will be about what happens 3 years later, there will be some new characters that I have made and also some new characters who seem to come back from the grave. I hope you guys like it and also I hope you guys read it! Also the rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

Time for Revenge

I don't own Kick-Ass. This is my first story I have written for Kick-Ass I hope you guys like it! This takes after the 2nd movie, the first chapter is someone's thoughts. And I hope this doesn't suck as bad! lol Enjoy!

3 Years Gone

When I was just 15 years old I lost the most important person in my life. It was like someone tore a piece of my soul and let me bleed on the ground. My father was taken from me, well actually he was murdered. No one knows that he was my father, he made it that way. He started to roam the streets in costume so he can protect the city and me. I was almost attacked one night when come from a friend's house. He vowed to protect the city and me that day. But some monster killed him, someone just killed him left him there like it was no big deal. The police said that the man who killed my father was dead that Kick-Ass killed him. I was so happy when I found out, but I know it's wrong to feel happy when someone is dead. But I just couldn't help myself being about it. That was then, now I know the truth now I know that he isn't dead. And I'm going after him, and this time I will kill him. With or without Kick-Ass's help, oh it's time for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave laid down on his new bed to take a little break from unpacking numerous of boxes. He decide to moved out of his old house and get in apartment instead, because it remind him of his father. The apartment was a regular size, and had a funny smell to it but Dave decide that he just had to get used to it, but he liked it since it was close to his job. Dave sometimes would think about the past. He would remember Justice Forever, Chris D'amico. He still couldn't wrap it around his head that Chris D'amico killed his dad. His dad was his only family that he had left. He remembered the day he graduated from high school, when he looked to the crowd he expect to see his father sitting there clapping and cheering for him, instead he looked and saw no one cheering for him. Well Marty's family was cheering for him a little. He got close to Marty's family when he stayed with Marty those couple of days when he was fighting with his dad. Then he started think about Mindy. Mindy seemed to only understand him sometimes, he often wonders where Mindy went to. He remembered the kiss, the ghost of her lips touching his in the most innocent way possible. He always wonders why she chose him as her first kiss. Dave always went back to her safe house and work out. Dave doesn't really wear his Kick-Ass costume any more really, well he did but underneath his clothes. Dave still practiced his moves and he always did an 1-arm pull up in memory of her. Dave yawned a little bit and decide to finish unpacking the 2 boxes that where left. Once that was done he decide to call it a night and fell into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter is up! I still don't own anything and I hope you guys are enjoying the story!

Dave woke up and got ready to go to work. He didn't really know what to do with his life beside putting on his costume and being Kick-Ass. That's why he didn't go to college, but another reason why he didn't go was because he didn't have any money. He decide to save up for a college, but in the mean time he got an job at the local comic book store. Since the comic book store was close by he always walked there. Dave always carried his knife with him, not that he ever had to use it. But he always had it just in case. As he was walking Dave started to take in everything that was around him. He noticed the flower shop that had many men there buying for their wife's or girlfriends. He saw the local cafe where they sold his favorite type of muffin, which was a triple chocolate chip muffin with a chocolate syrup in the middle. His mouth water as he was thinking about, and then his stomach growled. Dave then realized he didn't have anything to eat to eat this morning. He checked his phone and realized he checked his watch and notice that he had about 30mins before he had to get to work. So he decide to get his favorite muffin and feed the beast he called a stomach. He walked into the cafe and was a meetly greeted with the scent of sweet coffee and fresh baked muffins. He got in line and then he realize that there was only one more left of his favorite muffin. He prayed that the girl in front of him didn't get the last muffin. "Hello! What can I get you?" "Can I please get the triple chocolate chip muffin with the chocolate syrup in the middle?", the girl said with a slight happiness in her voice. The cashier gave the girl the muffin and the girl paid for it. Dave let out an annoyed sigh. The girl had heard an annoyed sigh from Dave and turned around to see him. Dave felt his heart skip a little beat. She smiled and then her soft looking lips made an O shaped. "Oh shoot! You wanted this muffin didn't you?", she bit her lip nervously. "Oh I did but it's fine really you should have it.", Dave said he  
stuttered a little bit. She smiled and said "you know if we share the muffin together then we both win." Dave smiled and said "Well let's go and eat this then, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She laughed slightly as they walked to a table, "My name is Lucinda, and what is your name?" "My name is Dave.", he said. As Lucy took out the muffin from the bag Dave took the time to study her. She had long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, small pouty lips, a cute nose, and her skin was mocha color. She grabbed a plastic knife and cut the muffin in half. When she cut the muffin in half she got a little chocolate syrup on her finger. Dave watched in awed as she seemed to slowly lick her index finger to get the chocolate syrup off. _''Oh god her tongue is so small and innocent, but at the same time it seems so sexy and naughty_._''_ Lucy knew he was looking at her. _''His hair is so sexy, his eyes are so gorgeous, and he looks like he works out. I wonder what he looks like underneath his clothes.'' _Lucy blushed a little for what she was thinking. They both made small talk as they ate the muffin. Dave learned she was 18 and that she was just freash out of high school. She came from a small family and she has lived in New York for her whole life. Dave told her about his work and his age. But Dave didn't tell her about his dad, he thought it would be best not to since he barely knew her. When it was time for Dave to get to work him and Lucy exchange numbers. Dave said he will call after he gets off work. They said good bye and went their separate ways. Dave walked to his work with a smile on his face. _''She's cute and I think she likes me. Wow Dave your 23 years old and your acting like a middle schooler who has a crush''_, Dave's thought were intrupet when he got to his job and saw the chaos going on.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything! I hope everyone is enjoying the story!

The whole comic book store was filled with a hot steaming blaze. Dave just stood there in shocked he couldn't believe that the comic book store was being consumed by flames. Dave got out of his shocked stated. When he realize that someone was calling out for help from inside the store. Dave quickly jumped into action, he called 911 and gave then the address to where the fire is. Dave knew that the closet fire station was roughly about 2 miles away, and they mostly likely were going to take a while. Dave didn't want the person inside to die. Dave wanted to help the person inside, so what he did next would change New York. He ran to the alley that was beside the cafe and the comic book store. He quickly checked to see that no on was around and went behind an dumpster. In about 5 seconds tops, he tore off his clothes to reveal his Kick-Ass costume. His costume was new and improve; the costume was fire-proof. So it came in handy with the situation at hand. He put on his mask and ran towards the comic book store to go save the person, unaware that he had 2 pairs of eyes shocked eyes staring at him the whole time. Dave went into the burning building and went in to save the person. When he got the person out, Dave realized it was his manger. "Kick-Ass you're back.", his manger said before his pass out. Dave placed his manger on the sidewalk, and ran to the alley again to change clothes. He ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. (Dave didn't want anyone to know that Kick-Ass was back.) Dave was unaware that someone took a picture of Kick-Ass as he was saving his manger. Dave went back to the dumpster and before putting on his clothes over his costume checked to see that the coast is clear. Dave felt good knowing that he saved his manger from the flames. Then he put on his normal clothes, and went back to the scene and acted like nothing happened. Dave didn't realize that someone else was watching him, that someone else had a sinister smile on his face and was thinking to himself _''you're going down Kick-Ass''_.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's chapter 5 I hope you guys like it, also sorry that it's been a long time since I posted school has started back up again. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

Dave got to his apartment after he got back from visiting his manger in the hospital. His manger who's named is Steve was an 29 year old who lives above his own comic book store. But since it burnt down Steve's going to be living with his own sister for awhile until he can get back on his feet. Steve told Dave that he didn't know how the fire started, he just went to the stockroom to get some new comics that were just shipped. When he got back he saw smoke and fire. Then Steve talked about how he saw Kick-Ass, and how he saved him. Dave smiled at the thought of what Steve said about Kick-Ass. ''Kick-Ass has return Dave and he saved me I couldn't be happier.'', Dave can still hear the happiness in Steve's voice as he explain how cool it was to have Kick-Ass save him. As Dave sat down on his couch, he turned on his tv and got a huge surprise. "That's right you guys heard it first here and saw the video too. Kick-Ass has return and he saved an citizen." Dave couldn't believe his eyes that someone had saw him save Steve and video taped him doing it. Well not him as in Dave him as in Kick-Ass form. Dave's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?" "Hey Dave it's me Lucy." "Oh hey! Sorry for not calling you sooner I was at the hospital visiting on manger." "Wait a second! Was your manger in that comic book store fire?" "Yup he was." "Wow is he gonna be alright?" "Yes he is he didn't get burned that badly." "That's good, did you hear about Kick-Ass returning?" Dave laughed a little and said "Ya I did, listen I don't mean to be rude or anything but is there a reason why you called me?" Lucy took a deep breath and said "umm well do you want to go catch a movie with me Saturday?" Dave smiled and said "yes I would like to go and catch a movie with you." Dave and Lucy talked for almost 3 hours on the phone, they both were unaware that someone had taped into the phone line and was hearing every single word that they said. That someone was wearing a costume resembling the Grim Reaper, and had a sinister smile on is face. His black eyes held pain and yet anger as he heard every single flirt they spoke to each other. He was that someone was the same someone in the alley that day. _''Oh how you will be the one to suffer this time, maybe you will even die too. Kick-Ass''_, the man said to himself quietly and let out an soft yet evil laughter. He retreated quietly to his lair as Dave and Lucy said good night. They both went to bed with smiles on their faces, they both unaware that everything was going to change fast and not for the best.


End file.
